


Company

by guileheroine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/pseuds/guileheroine
Summary: Allura awakes after the fight.Set at the end of 7.13 - a sweet scene for that snapshot of the Alteans together.





	Company

When Allura awoke the first thing she felt was the calming cool of the room, which hadn’t been there when she entered, limping; and the pleasant weight of the covers (everything was heavier on Earth, even the Mice as they lay asleep on her blanketed chest.) The first thing she saw was soft light diffusing her vision, and the first thing she heard -

 

“ _Princess!_ ” Carefully hemmed from its usual volume out of care for her - and bursting at the seams from joy.

 

“Coran,” Allura said, any weakness in her voice disappearing under pure pleasure. Her eyes flickered open quickly, though she didn’t rush them. “Coran! I’m so happy to see you.”

 

She began to push herself up but he got there first. She threw her arms around him and she could swear she heard a sniffle, muffled by her shoulder and his moustache.

 

“The Atlas?” She said urgently as she pulled away, keeping him by the shoulders. She’d had neither the energy nor the means to ask after them after plummeting back to Earth - in fact she remembered little: shouts, some cheers, stumbling in and someone tending to her scrapes.

 

“In great shape,” Coran said. His bottom lip stuck out and his brow furrowed. “Well, maybe in _better_ shape than ever,” he said strangely, gesturing down towards his neck, and they shared a look that said _we need to know more about this_ \- what Altean technology on the scale of the Castle’s and then some (then _a lot,_ in fact) was doing to Sam Holt’s battleship…

 

But later. She slackened and smiled again. “I’m glad to see _you_ in good shape, Coran.”

 

As Allura embraced him again there was a scuff and a commotion in her lap. The mice had awakened and they jumped all over her torso in their excitement like fluuto beans in hot oil. Allura closed her eyes and let her head hit the headrest gently, reveling and sharing in their contentment.

 

After a moment, the door creaked open ever so carefully, and gold hair and earring falling perpendicular to a tentative head poked around the corner. Upon seeing Allura its questioning pout transformed, and Allura brightened.

 

“Romelle!”

 

“You’re awake!” Romelle rushed in, clasping her hands in front of her before reaching them out. Something, a slip of paper, was clutched between them. Allura took her free hand and smiled as Romelle sat on the edge of her bed, eyes shining. Allura squeezed her hand.

 

She turned to Coran. “How long have I been asleep? Are the others safe?”

 

“Oh, nine or ten vargas.” He stroked his moustache discreetly when Allura blanched. “Mrs Holt tells me that’s perfectly normal on Earth, actually. The other paladins are all here at the Garrison. Still asleep, last we checked,” he said, turning to Romelle.

 

Romelle wiggled around a bit for comfort as she added her update. “Hunk’s family just arrived. Pidge is awake, too, she’s fine. Her dog nearly attacked Cosmo, but he teleported back to Keith’s room right in front of it and now it’s _terrified_. I spent some time with Lance’s family while he slept, and they invited us all round for dinner. At some point. That’s it.”

 

She sat upright and held up the item in her other hand as if remembering it suddenly. Allura noticed it was folded into a card now. She lifted her hand and took it, Chulatt clinging to her wrist wit her tiny claws for the ride. The crude shapes of the drawing on the front filled up Allura’s heart instantly. All the Mice had leapt up to her shoulders to scrutinise, too.

 

“This is from -” Romelle’s eye twitched in concentration and she sucked her teeth in. “Nina - no, Nico. No.” She sighed. “Lance’s _nephew_. I always mix them up.”

 

“Nico,” Allura said, a hand on her heart as she read the scrawl inside. _Dear Alora, feel better soon!!_ She glanced up and winked at Romelle. “I’m quite sure Nina is a girl’s name.”

 

Romelle held her hands up wide in a helpless shrug.

 

From the cove of Allura’s shoulders Plachu squeaked in indignation, and the others echoed him in Allura’s mind.

 

“Don’t be so judgmental!” She admonished. “It’s sweet. So what if it’s a little… rudimentary.” She held the card to her chest and huffed in defiance of their disparaging squeals. She frowned.

 

Coran stroked his chin and nodded, throat bobbing. “Well, I daresay they’re more skilful than your drawings, Princess.” Romelle giggled with wide eyes - this was brand new information - and Coran snorted.

 

The mice squeaked in protest until Allura begrudgingly conceded and joined their laughter. Then they quieted and began to plait little locks of her hair.

 

“Water,” Allura said, when she was done laughing. Romelle brought t to her from from the long counter at the wall of the room to her left. She drank, the cold water settling through her body like tendrils. She looked fondly from Romelle to Coran. Their faces, tired and warm and close, kept the smile on hers even when the laughter had subsided.

 

The white light reflected on the metal of the bedside table - for the first time Allura’s gaze fell on it, on a tall vase of flowers, though not a kind she had ever seen before.

 

“What’s that?”

She reached for them and Romelle leaned out to push the vase closer to her so she could feather the long petals. She pulled one up by the stem and held it between her fingers, the thick stem wet and grainy to the touch.

 

“Some of the younger cadets brought these once they let them back into the main quarters,” Coran explained, infusing the warmth of his voice into Allura with the words. “They’re handing them out to everyone in the medical quarters.”  

 

Allura examined the flower, pushing her fingers up around the sloping petals and feeling them springing back into shape. In her time on Earth she had had no time to consider something so simple as a flower.

 

Romelle joined her, prodding the flower with a finger. “Hunk said they’re daylilies. He was so happy. He said he loves them and the ones he plants at home are all sorts of colours. I assume there must be nightlilies, too,” she said, nodding serenely.

 

They’d have to find out. Allura made a mental note. So much to find out. Earth technology may not have been what Altea’s was, but it was an altogether fascinating place, crammed with curiosities - and life. A stronghold whose like they had not encountered since - well, Altea, perhaps.

 

She looked back up between her friends and found her eager, yet somewhat wary curiosity reflected. Here they were, the last Alteans in space. By whatever miracles, together.

 

“Is there anything else you need, Princess?”

 

Allura looked up at Coran’s earnest eyes and softened. Romelle remained alert at her other side. She reached out and took both of their hands, smiling.

 

“Nothing but your company.”  

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr! ](http://guileheroine.tumblr.com/post/176928936773/company-allura-shares-a-moment-with-coran-and)


End file.
